


not a king without his crown

by jimbeiscaptain



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimbeiscaptain/pseuds/jimbeiscaptain
Summary: You betrayed him. You, who raised your sword for him in a vow to never lose and it meant nothing. You, who sobbed and asked him to help and it meant nothing. You, who turned your back on him over a ship because you were too egotistical and asked for him to forgive you and it meant nothing.You, who left him to protect them, but left them regardless and all of the times you traveled together meant nothing and when you came back, it meant nothing. You, who after two years left him because you did not believe the man who would be King could stand up against an Emperor and two years meant nothing.Or was this you?Was it you, who said you would become a monster, cyborg, or live for him? Perhaps.But you let his hat burn. This is what matters.





	not a king without his crown

**Author's Note:**

> hi... this is a take on what'll happen if his hat burns... i don't see it burning unless something serious happens. so. this happened. 
> 
> it's a... quite morbid drabble.

Let’s begin with the main point of this story: Your failure. It does not matter who you are. If you are the living or dead swordsman, the cyborg, the sniper or even the doctor. The weather witch, the kicky one, or the one who can, wow, read a book! Maybe you’re the fish-man who rescued him but left his hat in the battlefield behind. None of that matters.

What matters is that you failed. Four years in your adventures and you failed him. 

Yes, you. His crewmate, his Nakama the one he would die for. You did nothing. 

You watched as his treasure burned and burned in the magma. You watched because you were too slow to do anything. Quite useless, aren’t you? Pathetic. 

All of your knowledge, all of your experiences with him, and the ship you crafted (or did you?) for him, that you sail with him (or do you?) went to ashes the minute his hat did. 

How can you be a Strawhat pirate if there’s no hat? How could you let his hat burn? 

You betrayed him. You, who raised your sword for him in a vow to never lose and it meant nothing. You, who sobbed and asked him to help and it meant nothing. You, who turned your back on him over a ship because you were too egotistical and asked for him to forgive you and it meant nothing. You, who left him to protect them, but left them regardless and all of the times you traveled together meant nothing and when you came back, it meant nothing. You, who after two years left him because you did not believe the man who would be King could stand up against an Emperor and two years meant nothing. 

Or was this you?

Was it you, who said you would become a monster, cyborg, or live for him? Perhaps.

But you let his hat burn. This is what matters. 

How did it begin? 

You were captured.

Of course, you were! Why are you surprised? 

Ace was. 

You were too because of a mistake and your swords (?) are now rusting at Marineford. You are somewhere else. You had been put in prison and now your captain, of course, is coming to wage war for you. 

He’s the man who did it before for you. 

And now they burned his hat when he appeared. 

Don’t give me that face! We both know they didn’t suddenly burn his hat when he first appeared. That takes time.

He came to you and the fleet followed. His allies and even your few allies came. No one touches a Strawhat without waging war. Just like Whitebeard, huh? Aren’t you proud that you’re Ace in this situation? 

Pathetic. 

Anyway, so he came to rescue you. Oh my, was he mad! He was wearing his cape and glaring at Akainu. Your crew was by his side and my, were they mad. But that anger quickly turned into fear because the Marines had allied with Blackbeard, Kaidou and Big Mom.

Don’t you worry, none of this was publicized! 

As Blackbeard and his crew laughed and absorbed their powers, blasted them with an earthquake, fried them, and buried them deep into the earth. Some of them became popsicles that quickly shattered! 

As your crewmates fought against them and their allies did, even they couldn’t withstand the power of all three Emperors along with the Marines. None of you were strong enough. He hasn’t even become the Pirate King. 

Some of them died from magma or were eaten. Luffy was bleeding and his leg was burned off. Aren’t you proud? They could have become much stronger if you didn’t mess up. Good job. 

But who cares about their corpses when his hat burned. 

He was reaching for you blindly, desperate, desperate to have a crewmate left when Akainu showed up. 

And in his desperate motion to grab you and fling you both to safety, his hat flew. Usually, he’s quick enough to grab it and jam it back on his hat where it belongs. Usually, you are too. You wear it so much after all. 

But the hat flew and he didn’t care until he really did. 

Akainu grabbed it and burned it. 

And Luffy, your future (?) Pirate King, went white. 

What did you do?

You grabbed him and ran. The bodies of your crewmate left behind. Shanks was too late to show up. The Revolutionaries did not even know until the newspaper announced the Marines won. 

The Strawhats were dead, a newspaper declared. Everyone but you and him in the crew was dead. 

What happened afterward? 

You hid on an island and watched as he sobbed over your lost crewmates. He failed to become stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, and stronger! All of those four years was for nothing.

His hat is gone! His promise! His dream!

How can he give back Shanks his hat if he doesn’t have it? 

He hasn’t spoken since. 

Only you and he are alive now. Well, barely. You’re hanging on and the wind could kill you. He’s dying. 

So, you lay him into the sea and you sleep for the last time.


End file.
